


Puppy!Phil

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [114]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, puppy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a puppy named Ack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy!Phil

**Author's Note:**

> They were out on their afternoon walk when Lucky suddenly bolted. Clint didn’t like putting Lucky on a leash, besides the mutt kept close to him when they took their walk so Clint never really found the need. 

Until now that is…

"Lucky! Lucky come back here!" Clint yelled in the middle of the sidewalk, startling civilians as he ran after his dog.

Lucky didn’t run far, but it almost gave Clint a heart attack seeing Lucky run like that. What if… No. Nope, not going there.

Lucky sat upright next to a street light… and next to another dog - or maybe[puppy](http://curiouspuppies.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/7.jpg) would be a better description. The puppy had black fur with white tufts on its chest and its paws. It looked… sad. Its head was rested against its paws. Poor thing. 

Clint crouched down and petted its head. When Clint tried to pull his hand back the puppy immediately stood up and butted its head with Clint’s knuckles. Clint smiled.

He picked the puppy up and raised it to eye level. “Hey there, guy.” Clint then noticed the red collar around its neck and checked it. ‘AC’ was carved unto the tag but there was no address. “Where’s your owner?” The puppy gave a whine. Clint sighed and looked around. The sun was almost gone. Leaving the puppy here would mean that it’d get cold. “You wanna come with us for the night? We can find your owner tomorrow.” The puppy gave a yip. “I guess that’s a yes. Come on Luck, let’s go home.”

—-

When they got home Clint set out food for Lucky and prepared the puppy’s formula. Clint had bought one from a pet store down the street when he realized that the puppy was probably too young for Lucky’s grub. 

Clint sat on the couch with the puppy tucked in one arm and the formula in his hand. He put the puppy on the floor so that it could roam around the apartment if it wanted to. Usually when Lucky finished his meal, it’d take him around 5 turns of roaming around the apartment before he got tired enough to sit next to Clint. 

Clint turned on the TV and turned it to Supernanny. The puppy jerked its head up but was unable to see the TV from behind the coffee table. It began pacing and then stopped in front of Clint. He placed his front paws on Clint’s pant leg until Clint noticed him. “What’s up, ack?” 

The puppy paused for a moment at that and went back to pawing on Clint’s jeans. “You want up?” Clint asked. The puppy yipped and Clint picked it up again, placing it on his lap. The puppy took a few seconds to fix himself then sat watching Supernanny. “Huh.” Clint said out loud.

The puppy turned to him. “You like Supernanny?” The puppy yipped again. “I have- I had a friend who loved this show. We used to watch it together too. Just like this actually.” The puppy tilted its head to the side. “Not that- He never sat on my lap. I just- wait. Why am I explaining myself to you?” The puppy yipped at him and turned back to the show. 

When a commercial break came on, the puppy stood and started shaking its rump like it was about to jump. Clint caught him before he actually did jump and placed him on the ground. Clint watched the puppy walk around until it disappeared into the bathroom. Clint raised an eyebrow at that. Well trained - impressive. 

But then he heard a flush. Clint jumped up and raced to the bathroom only to meet the puppy under the threshold on its way out.  _Very_  well trained. Could puppies even flush? 

Clint trailed the puppy into the kitchen where it stopped in front of the fridge. “What?” Clint asked. The puppy turned to him then back at the fridge. “You want water? Milk? Beer?” the puppy yipped. Clint made a face. “You want beer?” The puppy yipped again. “I don’t think so mister.” Clint picked up the puppy and grabbed a beer for himself. “You’re too young for beer. Lucky, tell him.” Lucky barked, the puppy yipped back. “The answer’s still no, ack.” 

They went back to the living room and Clint placed the puppy on his lap again while Lucky sat by his foot. 

When the episode finished, Clint looked down at the puppy who still wasn’t asleep. Lucky had been knocked out 5 minutes after the episode came back on. Clint smiled at the puppy.

"You know, ack… You really do remind me of my friend. He only ever got up during an episode of Supernanny if he needed to pee or to get beer. Plus he always wore a suit. Kinda like your fur…" Clint petted the puppy’s head. "He had these big blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled or when he laughed. I liked the way he laughed too. Highlight of my day. That was actually why I kept on teasing him so that I could see him smile." The puppy tilted its head again. "Too bad I’ll never get to hear him laugh again." The puppy yipped at him and Clint smiled at it "I wish I could keep you." He whispered just before a thundering knock came on his door. Clint flinched and Lucky woke up. 

Clint placed the puppy on the couch before he got up to get the door. “Alright, alright! I’m coming. Yeesh. Break down the door why don’t you?” Clint opened the door to a young lady who was panting. “Uh… Can I help you?” Clint asked.

"Where’s-" wheeze "Where’s AC?" The girl asked. 

"AC? Who’s AC?"

"Dog. Black. Where is he?" 

"Oh. That’s pronounced AC? I thought it was Ack."

"What? What kind of name is Ack?"

"I don’t know, What kind of name is AC?"

"Just give me my dog back."

"What makes you think he’s here?"

"I put a tracker on him." 

The puppy squeezed its way between Clint’s feet and sat there. 

"AC! There you are!" The puppy yipped. "Oh, don’t give me that. I was gone for literally 10 minutes to get coffee. When I went out, you were gone. How is that my fault?" The puppy yipped again. "I’ve been up all night helping fitz try and turn you back. I needed caffeine."

"Are you actually talking to the puppy?"

The girl glared at him. “Don’t judge me.” The puppy yipped. “Yes. I brought it.” She said to the puppy and turned to Clint. “Do you mind?” She asked.

"Mind what?"

"Letting me in. He wants to change."

"I- uh- sure. I guess. wait. You’re not a murderer, right?"

"Would a murderer even answer that question truthfully?"

Clint rolled his eyes at her and let her in anyway. She crouched down, took the collar off of him and handed the puppy a big plastic bag that it had to drag away backwards into Clint’s room. “Where’s he going?” Clint asked.

"I told you. He wanted to change."

"Oh. Right. ‘coz that makes total sense."

A few minutes later, the door to Clint’s room opened.

"Hiya, Boss." The girl said cheerily.

Clint stood frozen. It was Phil. Phil is alive. Phil’s alive and standing in Clint’s apartment. “You can’t be-“

"Thank you, Skye. Go back to the Bus, I’ll need some time with him."

The girl, Skye, turned her head from Clint to Phil before nodding at Phil and leaving quietly.

"Hi." Phil said.

That was all it took. Clint ran for him and pulled him into a kiss. Phil’s here. Phil’s alive… and…

Phil was kissing back. 

Oh my God. 

Phil was kissing him back. Hot and heavy, Needy and desperate; that was their first kiss and exactly how Clint felt right about now. They broke the kiss in favor of breathing, but their heads lingered. 

"You’re alive." Clint whispered.

"And you said you liked my laugh." Phil grinned.

"Like, Love…" Clint grinned back.

"You can, you know." Phil whispered to him, his grin turned into a fond smile.

"I can what?"

"Keep me."

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/100600428211/if-you-prompt-me-something-nsfw-please-wait-a-bit)


End file.
